Kisses and Breakfast
by SimplisticDreams
Summary: All Rin wanted to do was sleep in on her day off. And Len is not helping. / Drabble-ish one-shot packed with fluff. (May or may not become a series of drabbles later.)


_**A/N: **_**I know this is not a new chapter of ****_Something Other Than Books_. But I just had to write something filled to the brim with fluff. Once this drabble came to mind, I had to write it.**

* * *

**-:-**

_**Kisses and Breakfast**_

**-:-**

It was one of those mornings where Rin woke and her brain immediately was brought to attention. Once her eyes were opened, she knew that there was no hope of falling back asleep, despite it being her day off. Inwardly groaning, Rin wished for her body to sleep in. However, she knew that was never going to happen, no matter how many times she closed her eyes over and over again. Finally caving, Rin stared at the wall on the opposite end of her bedroom, eyes open.

A smile crossed Rin's lips when she felt a warmth move around her. The arm that was draped over her shifted up her body just ever so slightly from her hip to her waist. Rin's stomach did a little flip at the gesture, inhaling a deep breath. Slowly, she turned over while still underneath the arm that held her and came face to face with her sleeping husband.

Immediately she was filled with envy when she saw that his eyes were still gently closed. The morning light from the sun that peeked from under the sky streamed in and framed the back of his head, illuminating the tips of his golden hair. Rin's heart jumped at the sight. Bringing her hand up from her chest, she set her fingers on the skin of his exposed cheek and gently moved them until her palm rested softly against his face. Rin was sure he was still asleep until a small smirk slanted his mouth.

"Help," he mumbled, "I've fallen in a deep slumber and only a true love's kiss can wake me."

Rin's husband firmly closed his mouth after that, the smirk fading ever so slightly until there was only a ghost of it left. Rin chuckled and inched herself a little closer to him.

"Oh, so now you're Sleeping Beauty, Len?" Rin's voice was still raw from sleep.

With her palm still set on Len's cheek, Rin stroked her thumb in a small half circle against his skin. She then leaned forward, molding her mouth gently over Len's upper lip. He twitched a little in response, sending a shock of warmth through Rin's body, completely banishing all prospects of going back to sleep despite her eyes being closed.

Her kiss was as chaste and sweet as ever, causing Len's heart to pitter patter in giddy flutter. Rin opted to keep the kiss short, but quickly found that Len had other ideas as she felt both of his arms tightly wrap around her just as she was about to pull away. Len swung her up over him, earning a tiny shriek and an angelic giggle into his mouth, to which he softly chuckled. Rin landed on his other side pressed against him, thanks to Len's strength, with her back now facing the window, both lying on their sides.

Len held Rin's kiss a bit longer with her eager compliance, moving his lips over hers smoothly—like velvet, Rin mused. He would suck on her lower lip for a moment, before opening his mouth again to replace where his lips had been before, kissing her over and over again. Moving his hands along her back, he could feel the fabric of his oversized T-shirt Rin wore to bed just beneath his fingertips. Len held her so tightly, that he could feel a steady pound from Rin's heart against his chest, urging him to move on. A grunt rumbled in his throat just before Len pulled away looking into Rin's blue and sleep-deprived eyes before moving his lips to her jaw, where he continued to kiss her, trailing down from her neck to her collarbone. Each time Rin felt a warm, moist peck on her skin, an ember ignited in her stomach until it was a fire set ablaze. She tightened her legs around him, tangling her fingers through the loosened hair on the back of Len's head while deep, arousing breaths passed her mouth.

"Rin, you silly girl," Len murmured between kisses and nuzzles, "I'm Prince Charming."

"Well, that's not how the story goes, Darling," Rin chuckled, slightly breathless.

Rin pushed on him ever so slightly to which Len slowed in response. When he moved his head up, Rin pinched Len's cheek and leaned forward to touch her forehead to his nuzzled his nose. Len pulled her forward, this time bringing her into a heartwarming embrace, smelling the remains of her orange shampoo scent weaved throughout her blonde hair.

"I decided that there was a change in the story. You know, because I say so."

"You're impossible," Rin sighed, but a smile still vividly on her face, "And here all I wanted to do was sleep in.

"Well, since you're awake, can you make me breakfast?"

Rin slapped him on his shoulder, though to Len, it felt more like a tap, "Lazy, go make it yourself!"

Len leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Rin's lips, "Please...?"

Rin puffed her cheek and furrowed her brow, well aware that she had lost. Taking her hand from his shoulder, she brushed the messy fringe on Len's forehead, moving it out from his eyes. After a few seconds, Rin touched her lips to his in a quick peck.

"Fine."

Len murmured a thank you and released Rin so that she could get up. Sliding to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over, planting her feet on the plush carpet to stand up. She stretched and stroked her fingers through her hair before scrunching up her nose.

"Ugh, I feel icky."

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous," Len smiled.

"Stop joking with me," Rin chuckled, slapping Len's foot that rested under the sheets.

"But I'm not. You take my breath away even when straight out of bed, because I love you down to your rawest form."

Rin considered slapping him again, but after a pause, she walked around the bed to Len's side and leaned in to kiss him again.

"You know the same goes for you, right? I love you even when you're being a stubborn dork."

Len burst into a small laugh just before he brought his arms around Rin again, bringing her into another blissful kiss. She smiled against him, touching her hands to both his cheeks. When Rin felt a slight pull from Len, she giggled and pulled away.

"Len, I just got out of bed to make breakfast. Don't make me get back in to bed."

With that, Len's grip loosened, still smiling towards her. As Rin slowly pulled away, Len kept is touch on her as much as he could, gradually growing more distant until he brushed the tips of her fingertips.

Just as Rin was about to leave the bedroom, she stopped under the door frame and turned back to Len.

"By the way, you're helping me."

Len groaned and slowly rose from the sheets. He set his feet on the carpet before standing on his legs to walk to Rin. She stood waiting for him, folding her arms in a sassy way with his shirt reaching about halfway down her thigh—the look was good on her, he thought. His own shirt fit his body just right, loosely falling just below his hips over some yellow boxers. When Len reached Rin's side, he pinched her thigh, earning a high shriek from her.

A full smirk on Len's face, he cheekily responded, "Only if I get to flirt with you along the way."

That earned him another smack on the shoulder.

* * *

**_A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed! There were several reasons why I wrote this. One, I wanted to practice minimizing cliches as much as possible. Two, I wanted to portray a married couple with a sweet, pure, and unconditional love. Three, I wanted some RinxLen OTP goodness. Also, I _may or may not_ make this into a series of drabbles about Rin and Len as a married couple. It depends on if more ideas come to me.  
**

**Please leave feedback with your thoughts! I'd like to hear what you thought. c:**


End file.
